Give a little more
by Desiree' Graves
Summary: Brittany and Santana have feeling s for each other but when Brittany finally tells Santana will they end up wit each other or does Santana run away from the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany pov

Hi my name is Brittany S. Pierce, and I am in love with my best friend Santana Lopez and I have been for awhile. I know for a fact that Santana has some feelings for me too. She is just to afraid to show them . I have had these feelings for her ever since the ninth grade. I think they have just recently grown stronger. See the thing is I am bi, I've always have been I just never told anyone simply because I thought it was just a faze that everyone goes through. You see I have always had feelings for girls since I was about twelve but always ignored them. I also have feelings towards guys but my attracting to girls was always stronger.

I first noticed my feelings toward Santana ninth grade year when everyone was sexually active and I was not . I mean neither was Santana but we wanted to make sure we where prepaid for whatever high school threw our way. So one day in October when Santana and I where doing Spanish homework, well more like she was doing the homework. I was trying to get her to take a break and get a snack with me I have been for the last thirty minutes. She finally gave up on trying to finish her homework and we went downstairs and made a couple of sandwiches. We then went to go eat them in my bedroom. After we finished the snacks I noticed Santana staring at the wall dazed. I got here attention and asked "Santana what's up with you" she says "nothing but I can tell something is wrong with her but I let it go.

It pretty late so I tell Santana that she can spend the night . We end up watching a couple of movies on my laptop. I let Santana pick them and we ended up watching. The interview, Grave encounters and The Underworld. By this point we are exhausted and I turn off my laptop then the light and lay down in the bed alongside Santana. Just as I'm about to go to sleep she say "Hey Britt" "Huh" I answer. "I've been thinking, and I think we should practice on each other" I sit up and turn on the lamp "What do you mean by practice?" I ask her. "Well I um... I have been thinking and ...I I... I feel that if we want to be reaffirm boys we should practice kissing and things with each other..." She stops and looks at me but I stay quiet processing what she just said. "I I mean only if you want to... You know what forget I said anything goodnight Britt" with that she lays down but I tap her shoulder until she looks at me. "Santana would you really be wiling to do that, to practice with me?" She looks at me and say "Of course I will B your my bestfriend I'll do anything for you."

We went to sleep after that well Santana did I stayed up thinking about our new arrangment


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany pov

When we woke up the next morning it was kind of awkward. Santana was afraid to look at me like she had done something wrong. I of course kept going over what Santana had offered the previous night. Eventually we both showered and got dressed for school. We did not have enough time to eat breakfast or we'd be late for school so we crabbed apples on the way out the door. We got into Santana's car and before we pulled off she turned to me. "Listen Britt if I made things awkward by this whole 'practice' thing I'm sorry we can just act like it never happened." I looked at her with furrowed brows "no Santana it's not like that I have been thinking about it and I want to practice...with each other, but isn't this like wrong to do. Considering we're both girls?" "No, Britt it doesn't count because we're into guys and it's only practice." She says to me. "OK well I think we should start practicing tonight after school."

With that she pulled off and headed for school. The whole school day I could not consecrate only school work. Well I mean more today then ever seeing as I'm always bored when it comes to school. I don't understand why do we have to spend seven hours learning pointless things that we'll never use in regular life.

At lunch time I'm sitting with Santana and Quinn my other bestfriend when Santana whispers in my ear "Hey Britt let's just skip the rest of the day ago back to my house to start practicing" I look at her and bite my lip and nod my head. Quinn looks at us with an unreadable expression. "Quinn me and B are gonna ditch school and go watch movies back at my place. Can you cover for us?" Santana ask. "Yeah of course go". Quinn replies

Santana pov

I lead Brittany towards my car. We get in and I start it up. Britt just turned on the radio and Demi Lovato's cool for the summer comes on. Which is Brittany's favorite song at the moment. She is the passenger seat dancing and singing along like she's in her own mini concert. I watch her in amusement for a few seconds. I finally put the car in drive. While I'm heading to my house which is only about 20 minutes away from the school . I start to feel my hands get clammy and these butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Wait butterflies? This can't be am I nervous about this whole practice thing with Britt? I can't be we've been friends since kindergarten. I push the thought out of my mind.

We finally reach my house and Britt and I get out of the car. I feel funny but I can't quite place what this feeling is. I look at Britt and she looks as bubbly as she usually does. I open my front door to let Brittany myself in and we head upstairs to my bedroom. I close and lick my door in case my mami or papi comes home early from work. They would flip out if they saw us practicing.

Britt sits on my bed and bones in place while patting the spot next to her. "Santana come sit down." I walk over to her and sit down. "OK Britt should there be any ground rules to this whole practice thing." I ask. "Um... I don't think so. We should do what just feels natural." Britt answers and I nod.

I lean inane so does Britt and we both close our eyes. At first it was really awkward because we were just sitting there with our lips connected but not moving. Then Britt starts to move her lip and in turn I do too. This kiss feels different than any kiss I've ever shared with a guy. Maybe it's because Brittany lips are so soft and she is tenderly kissing me. But at this moment in this kiss I am completely lost to the world I cannot think of anything but her lips and I don't know why. I also feel these butterflies in my stomach and I know I don't wanna stop kissing Britt. When Brittany pulls back I want to groan but I stop myself and just open my eyes and look at her.

She's staring at me differently and I wander if she felt what I felt or was she as lost as I was in the kiss. "San...that...that...kiss was just wow. It was different from kissing a boy." I just smile and nod my head "well duh I'm one sexy ass Latina I sure hope that kiss was nice ." I said. Brittany smack my arm and said "San your always so cocky."

We kissed a lot that evening and even let some of our kisses become rough and quite sexy. With Britt straddling my lap and even grinding on me a little. I took Britt home around nine and gave her one last meaningless kiss. Well I hope meaningless kiss because I sure did feel a lot of butterflies in my stomach.

When I went home and showered and got ready for bed . I couldn't go to sleep was stuck thinking about how soft Brittany kisses were and I think I'm in deep shit I shouldn't be feeling this way towards my bestfriend, towards a girl at all. I now think I should of never mentioned this practice thing.


End file.
